Complicated Love
by cute'lildevil15
Summary: Two new students attend the Wonder Academy. One from Fine's past and one who might steal her boyfriend away. What is Fine going to do? DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FUTAGO HIME. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Fine's POV:**

Summer vacation ended so quickly. Well at least I get to see Shade again. He went to another country for vacation. I can't wait to see him. Suddenly I got this feeling. Like something bad and familiar is going to happen. Then everything went dark.

" Guess who?" said a familiar voice.

" Shade knock it off," I said.

" Okay, Okay," Shade said laughing.

" So you official stopped being a thief?" I whispered.

" Yup," He said.

We walked to the classroom. Hand in hand (A/N: just though this would be cute). We sat down at our assigned seats. They changed the seating arrangements. This time we are seated into groups. Shade and I sit next to each other and two new students who are attending this year are going to sit across from us.

The bell rang. Everyone sat down and guess what? Tambo Rin-sensei is our teacher again. Even more big news. Rein and Bright are in our class this year. This is going to be a exciting year. I got that cold feeling again. I just can't put my finger on what this feeling is.

" As you all know," Tambo Rin- sensei said." Two new students are attending this school this year,"

" I wonder who they are," I whispered to Rein. Their group happened to be right next to me.

" Me too," Rein whispered back.

" Please be respectful and let's welcome Ace and Jade," Tambo Rin-sensei said.

Two students walked in. One boy and One girl. The girl had lime colored hair and eyes. The boy has raven hair and eyes. The boy looks awfully familiar.

" Please introduce yourselves," said Tambo Rin-sensei.

" My name is Jade," said the girl.

" And I am Ace," said the boy.

" You guys sit at those empty seats. Ace in front of Fine and Jade in front of Shade," Tambo Rin-sensei said.

Ace walked towards me. Jade sat down in her seat. I looked up at Ace. Then he said," Long time no see, Fine," Ace turned around," Rein,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**Fine's POV:**

I took a quick glance around most of the class then looked back Ace. Now I remember. I moved 2 summers ago to a town I don't really know and met Ace. He was nice and cute. He looks different. His presence feels different too. Lonely? I don't remember much about Jade though. I don't think I met her before.

Jade was staring at Shade. She looked a bit red. She is BLUSHING! She has fallen for Shade. I looked at Shade then back at Jade. On the outside I am probably innocent looking but on the inside I am totally freaking out.

Ace took his seat and Tambo Rin-sensei began the lesson. I sat there staring at the board. The problems seem easy now. Camelot made me study during some parts of my summer. Still I can't stop thinking about Jade liking Shade. What am I going to do?

The day went on. My smile was mostly forced when I'm around Ace and Jade. I am glad I get to see Ace again but something changed. Maybe it was because I have not seen him for a long time? Maybe because he changed? I not sure, everything seems to get more confusing by the second.

" Fine are you listening?" Rein asked as we walked home.

" Oh, what were you talking about?" I asked.

" *sigh* I said it is great we get to see Ace again but something is different, and Jade seems to have fallen for Shade," Rein repeated.

" You noticed too?" I asked.

" Why wouldn't I?" Rein replied.

" What am I going to do Rein?" I asked.

" Shade told me he noticed and said he told her he has a girlfriend, which is you," Rein replied clamly.

I sighed. I wonder why Ace is here. Like I said before I'm glad I get to see him again but...

" Fine, Rein. How was school today?" Mom asked.

" It was great," I said.

" Fine and I are in the same class and Ace started attending our school," Rein added.

" Oh, that's great. You two have not seen Ace for 5 years," Mom said.

" Yup," Rein and I said at the same time.

" Okay why don't you two wash uo and get ready for dinner,"

" Okay,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Ace's POV:**

" Ace? Jade? How was school today?" Mom asked.

" It was great and I met this guy who was really handsome and cute," Jade said cheerfuly.

" She confessed to him but was rejected because he already had a girlfriend," I added.

" Hmp. I'm probably _way~_ prettier than his _girlfriend_," Jade said.

" What's that boy's name?" Mom asked.

" His name is Shade," Jade answered.

" How about you Ace?" Mom asked.

" It was good, I got to see Fine again," I answered.

" Oh how wonderful," Mom clapped her hands together.

I nodded and said," She has gotten prettier over the years,"

" Not as pretty as me," Jade said.

" Why don't you invite her over for dinner?" Mom asked.

" Okay, I guess,"

" I can't stay for dinner tomorrow because I'm sleeping at a friend's house," Jade said.

" Aww~ that is too bad. Then it is only Ace and me," Mom said.

I nodded and smiled.

" I'll ask her tomorrow," I said.

" Please do," Mom said.

" Sure,"

I walked up to my room and took out a picture of Fine. I smiled at the photo and said," This time I'll tell you my feelings, Fine,"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was short. I update as soon as I can. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Fine's POV: **

" My mom wants to know if you want to join us for dinner tonight," Ace said.

" I think, I'm not sure," I said.

" Tell me afterschool," Ace said.

" Okay, I guess," I said.

" See you afterschool," Ace said.

What just happened? Did he ask me to eat dinner with his family? Only me? Without Rein and Father and Mother? What's going on? I walked back to the classroom. Rein asksed me what Ace wanted. Then I remembered Ace is also in my class.

" He asked, well his mother wanted to know, if I could join them for dinner tonight," I answered.

" You should go. I should help you pick out a good dress," Rein said.

" Again with the dresses," I said silently and sighed.

" You will wear a dress," Rein said in a frightening voice.

" O-okay..." I said nervously.

So afterschool, I ended up shopping for a dress with Rein. Why does it turn out like this everytime? Maybe it's because Rein could be scary at times. I changed from one dress to the next. Then Rein found the perfect one. It was a simple hot pink dress with laces at the very bottom and a blue ribbon at the waist.

" See you after dinner," Rein said.

" What about Mom and Dad?" I said.

" I'll tell them your at Ace's," Rein replied.

Then she ran of leaving me alone. I sighed and decided I should go because Rein would've already told Mom and Dad and she would probably yell at me for wasting her money for nothing. I rang the doorbell and Ace's mom opened the door.

" Long time no see, Fine," she said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Ace's Mom's POV:**

I have not seen Fine in years. I wonder if Fine would join us for dinner tonight. The doorbell rang. I told Ace to get it, but he was doing his homework and Jade was at her friend's house. I opened the door just slightly and then realized who it was.

" Long time no see, Fine," I said.

**Fine's POV:**

" Please come in," Ace's mom said, smiling.

" Umm... thanks for inviting me," I said timidly.

" No problem. Ace! Fine is here!" she shouted.

A moment later Ace came down. He was wearing glasses. Since when did he wear glasses? He was looking at me strangely.

" Doesn't Fine look cute?" Ace's mom asked. I blushed.

" I guess," Ace said looking the other way. He looked kind of red.

" Fine, why don't you go to Ace's room while I finish preparing dinner?" Ace's mom asked me.

" Okay, if it is fine with Ace," I said looking at Ace.

" Sure it's okay with him," Ace's mom said.

I walked behind Ace. I looked down at my feet. We walked up the stairs and I tripped on the final step. Ace turned around and I fell on top of him. I opened my eyes and...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

**Ace's POV: **

I opened my eyes. My eyes were wide. Fine's were wide too. Fine got up and said sorry. I got up. I turned my back to Fine. My face turned really hot. My hand automatically reached to my mouth. Fine and I just kissed. I sneaked a peak at Fine. Her face was hidden by her hair.

" Umm... Fine I have something I want to tell you," I said.

" What is it?" Fine asked.

" I-I-I loved you ever since we were little," I said.

" I'm sorry, Ace. I'm already dating someone," Fine said.

" Who? Can you at least tell me who that is?" I asked.

" Shade," Fine answered.

My heart was broken. I feel like an idiot. I should have known she is going out with someone. The person I least expected was Shade though. I thought Fine would go out with someone charming and gorgeous like Bright. Wait, he is already going out with Rein. I don't want to give up on Fine. Oh wait, Jade said she liked Shade. This is really starting to get confusing.

I opened the door to my room. It was white, blue, and gray. I walked to my desk and sat down. I looked at my homework. This homework is way too easy.

" Ace, I brought my homework. Want to work on them together?" Fine asked.

" Sure," I replied.

For exactly 30 minutes I taught Fine how to do the problems that were really hard for her. How did she get so smart though? When we were little every test score she got was either 15 or lower. I looked at Fine. She really does look cute, beautiful even.

" Time for dinner Fine, Ace," Mom shouted.

" Mom you startled me and Fine," I said angrily.

" Sorry Fine, Ace," Mom said.

We walked down to the diner room. Mom made steak. There was a fork on the left of the plate and knife in the right. We all sat down and began eating.

" Hey, Fine?" Mom asked.

" Yes?" Fine asked.

" Why don't you date Ace?"

" Mom!" I shouted.

" I'm just asking," Mom said.

" I'm sorry. I'm already dating someone," Fine said.

" Aww~ that's too bad. How about dating him for just one day? Since tomorrow is the Saturday... Why don't you two go to the amusement park together?" Mom said.

" Ummm... I'll have to ask my boyfriend if he is okay with it," Fine said.

" Sure," Mom said and nodded.

**~ After Dinner ~**

" It was a pleasure having you at our home, Fine," Mom said.

" Umm... thanks... I think," Fine said.

" See you again," Mom said.

Fine nodded and smiled. Mom closed the door after Fine left.

" Mom, why did you make that request?" I asked.

" Because you love her don't you?" she asked me.

" Yeah," I said.

" Then this would give you a chance to confess and you could try to steal her away," Mom said.

" Umm... Thanks Mom,"

" No problem,"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

**Shade's POV: **

" So is it okay with you?" Fine asked.

" Hmmm... so Ace's mother wants you two to go out for one day and you want my permission first," I said.

" Yes, now can you answer my question?"

I smiled. " Okay," I said.

" Eh?"

" You could go but only this time, you can not go out with him after this," I said.

" Thanks, Shade," Fine said while hugging me.

Ace came over a moment later and tapped Fine's shoulder.

" Umm... Fine. Can I talk to Shade for a moment? In private?" he asked.

Fine looked at him confused. Then smiled and said okay.

I walked out of the room with Ace and asked," What do you want?" while glaring at Ace.

" I heard from Fine that you two are dating," Ace said.

" I heard that your mother wanted you two to date for a day," I said.

" Just so you know I also like Fine and I won't give up easily on stealing her from you," Ace told me.

" And I would do my best to make sure she does not become yours," I said coldly.

" Shade, Ace! Class is starting!" Fine shouted from behind us.

" You scared us, Fine," Ace and I said at the same time.

Fine scratched the back of her head and said sorry.

I looked at Ace and glared at him. I'll never let him have Fine. Never. Maybe I'll ask Rein to spy on their date for me.

**~ Afterschool ~**

" Rein, can I ask you something?" I asked.

" Yes, what is it?" Rein asked.

" Can you spy on Fine's date with Ace?" I whispered.

" Shade, that was what I was planning on doing," Rein said.

" You were?"

" Of course. I don't want your girlfriend to be stolen now would I,"

" I guess not,"

" Anyways Ace seems to have changed a little like he's gotten a lot more courage and looks like he not willing to give up that easily now,"

" How were able to tell?"

" Because I over heard your conversation," she said.

" *sigh* Thanks, Rein," I said.

" No problem,"

I walked home and went to my room. Fine was on her balcony and has a drink and cake on the balcony. She sure does like sweets. After 10 minutes, she finished her cake and drink and Rein came outside. She was jumping around saying," Fine, since you're going to date Ace for just one day can you please wear this dress?" Rein handed Fine a blue box with pink ribbons.

I looked Fine. She was smiling saying she will but only this time. I smiled at her. I'll never let Ace have her. I'll make sure Fine will never be yours, just you wait Ace.

**(Third Person POV)**

**~ Meanwhile ~ **

"_Aaachoo!_ "

" Ace, did you catch a cold?" Ace's mother asked.

" No, somebody must be talking about me," Ace replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Rein's POV: **

" Come on there going to the next ride!" I said excitedly.

" Did you have to bring us along?" Shade asked.

"Yes, because it's a perfect cover," I said.

" What do you mean by perfect cover?" Shade asked.

" Well Bright and I are going to have a date and when we get the chance to we follow Fine,"

" What about Shade?" Bright asked.

" Shade is going to follow Fine and if you want to you could go on a few rides,"

" Okay, then are we going to do this plan or are we going to stay here all day?" Shade said.

" Oh, sorry. Come on, Bright," I said, dragging Bright to the nearest roller coaster.

**Fine's POV:**

" Do we have to go in there?" I asked.

" *laughs* you're always such a fraidy-cat**(A/N: LoL, Is that the correct way to spell it?)**," Ace said.

" So is it a yes or no?" I asked again.

" No if you don't want to," Ace said.

" I don't want to," I said quickly.

Ace laughed. This was the cute side of him I guess because some girls turned and said "Aww~".

" Let's go get something to eat," I said.

" Okay," Ace replied.

We pick a place to eat at and sat down on one of the tables outside. We ate for a little while and then I saw Shade! What is he doing here? My eye landed on the ride closet to him. Rein and Bright are here too? They're probably on a date though. I looked at Ace and said," I need to go to the restroom," I went inside and went out the back door. I sneak up on Shade and whispered in his ear," What are you doing here?"  
>Shade flinched a little then turned around. I looked at his violet-blue eyes. I sighed and asked again," What are you doing here?"<p>

" I-I *sigh* Rein decided to spy on your date with Ace. Actually I wanted her to spy on your date too but instead she dragged me along. Plus I was worried about you,"

I just looked at him. Speechless. I looked back at Ace who was still sitting at the table waiting for me to come back. I smiled at Shade and hugged him.

" Thanks Shade but I better get back," I said.

" Of course, I'll see you around I guess," Shade whispered.

I wlaked away from Shade and went back inside. I ordered a large bag of cotton candy and went back outside.

" Sorry to keep you waiting," I said.

" It's okay," Ace said.

I finished eating my food and opened the bag of cotton candy. I took a piece and it melt on my tongue. I put another piece in my mouth. I noticed Ace was looking at me.

" What?" I asked.

" Nothing," he said looking the other way.

I tilted my head to the side slightly. I got up and said I wanted to go ride on another ride.

The day went on with us riding on different rides and avoiding most of the scary places. I also wanted to go back home quickly because the dress is really bothering me.

When I went back home, I told my mom my day at the amusement park was great and ran up to my room. I plopped on my bed and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **

**Jade's POV:**

"Lily, you mean Fine is going out with Shade?" I asked.

"Well duh, why else do you see them hanging out together so much. I totally gave up on Shade because I was no match for Fine," Lily said.

"I thought they were best friends or something not a couple,"

"You just can't help but like him huh? I know I can't he is just so..."

"Charming? Handsome?" I asked.

"All of the above," Lily said.

I sighed and layed on the soft green grass. I put one hand on my eyes to block the sunlight. I've never talked to Fine before. She seems nice but suddenly my opinion of her changed. Maybe it's jealousy. I have never felt this way before. This was the first time I felt this feeling.

This was also the first time I fell in love. The first time I saw Shade my heart started thumping really fast. I kept asking myself what this feeling is. Was this how Fine felt about Shade?

When Shade told me he is already dating someone, it felt like my heart shattered into a million pieces. The bell rang and I grabbed Lily's hand. We ran back to our seperate classes. I have Science right now and after that I have Math.

I walked into the classroom and saw Fine sitting near a window next to her twin, Rein. I walked to their desk and took the seat next to Rein.

"Good Afternoon, Jade," Rein said.

"Good Afternoon, Rein, Fine," I said.

Class began before Fine could look up from her book and say hi. The lesson was really boring. I yawned a few times and continued taking notes.

"Class, I want you to do a project about DNA. You will work with the people you're assigned to work with," the teacher said.

The class started complaining. As a result the teacher started shouting. When the class was quiet the teacher started to speak again," You will pick from a hat and if your number matches with someone's then they will be your partner understand?"

"Yes," the class said together.

The teacher came around and we drew from a hat. I drew a number 10. I got up and searched for the person with the same number. I asked almost everyone and I still can't find the person with a number 10. I looked at Rein and Fine. I looked at their numbers. They got different numbers. Rein got a number 9 and Fine got a number 12. I looked around, walked one step and bumped into Ace.

"Any luck finding that person?" I asked.

"No," he said.

"What's your number?" I asked.

"Number 12,"

"Fine got that number,"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

Ace smiled and went to Fine's table. I turned and bumped into someone again. I looked up and saw...Shade!

"Sorry," he said.

"It's okay," I said.

"What's your number? I can't find anyone with a number 10,"

"Umm... I'm number 10,"

"Really?"

"Yeah," I said. Showing Shade the card with the number on it.

"Class I forgot to tell you. Your partners are also your partners for the Test of Courage next week," the teacher said.

"What?" the class shouted.

"I forgot to tell you that," the teacher said. "There is going to be a Test of Courage in the forest next week,"

I smiled to myself. I get to spend time with Shade. Finally! Wait! Why did I just say that(though it is in my mind)? Do I still love Shade? It can't be could it?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Jade's POV:**

"So... where should we start?" I asked.

"Maybe we should decide what do first. A poster or report?" Shade said.

"A report is good. That way we don't have to carry it to school," I said.

"Sure,"

My heart started beating really fast. What should I do? I never felt like this before. I couldn't handle this situation.

"Fine, this way,"

"Ace?" I asked.

"Jade, what are you doing here?" Ace asked.

"That's my question," I said.

"You guys can you keep your voice down? We're in the library," Fine said.

"Sorry," Ace said.

I glared at Ace and he stuck his tongue out in return.

"Ace, I'll go get some books about DNA," Fine said a moment later.

"I'll come too," Shade said.

**Fine's POV:**

I went to the science section with Shade at my side. I instantly found a book about DNA at the top shelf. I jumped up and tried to get the book but I can't reach it. Another hand reached for it. I turned and saw Shade reaching for the same book.

"Here you want this one right?" he asked me.

"Umm...thanks," I said and my cheeks started burning.

Shade shrugged and reached for another book. After minutes of searching for a book, Shade and I went back to Jade and Ace. I sat next to Ace and Shade sat next to Jade.

"Fine, you write. I don't really have a good handwriting," Ace said.

I took the notebook and pen from him and began writing. I got cramps(cramps on hand) after writing for 20 minutes. I looked at how much I've written. I've so far written two pages.

"Lets take a break," I said.

"I agree. I'm getting tired," Jade said.

"Lets go outside to get some fresh air," Ace said.

My stomach growled.

"And... buy some drinks and snacks," Shade added.

"Can we buy some cake?" I asked.

"Okay," Shade said.

I organized my stuff and went outside. Today is sunny and has a clear sky. Ace, Jade, and Shade came out a moment later.

"I know a place with the best cake ever," Jade said.

"Really?" I shouted.

"Yup come on," Jade said.

"We'll go buy the drinks," Ace said.

"Okay see you," I said.

I followed Jade to a pastry shop and Shade followed Ace to buy drinks. After walking a few blocks we made it to the shop. All the pastries look delicious. Especially the cakes~. I bought 3 slices of cake and 2 pieces of crepe.

"You are going to eat all that?" Jade asked.

"Yeah what's is in that box?" I asked.

"Just some snacks and some more cake,"

"Do you like sweets too?"

"Umm... yes. Oh yeah, on the way back can we buy some more notebooks and pens? I'm running out,"

"Me too lets go,"

We went to a supply store and bought 4 pens and 2 notebooks, one for each of us. We went back to the library and found the guys waiting for us.

"What took you guys so long?" Ace asked.

"Sorry we were buying some more notebooks and pens," I said.

"Come on the project is due tommorow," Shade said.

After we finished eating our snacks, we went back into the library to our table and started working. I wrote while Ace told me the important facts and details. I finished writing the report and looked at the clock. It was 6:00 p.m.

I looked at Shade and Jade. Jade fell asleep while Shade finished writing the last few sentences. He put the pen down. I got up and woke Jade up.

"Jade wake up it's 6:00. The library is about to close,"

"What?" Jade moaned.

"Wake up, Jade," I said again.

Jade woke up. I packed my things and said goodbye to the others. I went outiside. I went to the path that leads to my house.

"I'm home!" I shouted.

"Welcome home, Fine-sama," Camelot said.

I went to my room and out my bag on the bed. I looked out my window and saw snow. Tomorrow is the Test of Courage huh? I sighed. Maybe I should pretend to be sick or maybe I should just tell the teacher I don't want to go through the forest. I really hate scary stuff!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Fine's POV:**

"Class line up please!" shouted TamboRin-sensei.

The class stood in a straight line with their partners by their side. I shivered. The teachers is probably going to scare us and I can't not go in because Ace looks like he really wants to go.

"Fine, are you okay?" Ace asked.

"I'm okay," I answered quickly.

"Are you sure?" Ace asked.

"Yeah. Really I'm okay," I said.

The students went in pair by pair. It was Rein and Bright's turn. Then Shade and Jade. One more pair and then it's Ace and my turn. I shivered again. I stared into the forest. The winds blew and the trees rustled.

"What's the reason for the Test of courage again?" I asked.

"You'll see when you get to the end and meet one of your teachers," TamboRin-sensei said.

"Okay," I said.

Ace got the lamp and we went in. It was dark and the light was from our lamp. I heard a twig snap and I grabbed Ace's arm.

"Fine, it was just a twig," Ace said.

"_BOOOOO~!_"

I turned around and came face to with a-a-a GHOST! I let out a little shriek and ran away. I kept running and running and did not until I was out of breath.

**-Normal POV-**

"Fine!" Ace shouted.

"She get scared way too easily," said the teacher.

"She was like that ever since we were little," Ace said.

"You should get her before she gets hurt," the teacher said.

Ace ran to where Fine ran. Shouting Fine's name but one answered. Ace sighed and sat on a log. _Where is she? _he thought. Ace heard twig snap behind him and looked around. Fine came out of the trees. Ace ran next to her and said," We could go back if you want,"

"It's okay," Fine said.

"You sure?" Ace asked.

Fine smiled and said," You wanted to do this right?"

"Yeah but... aren't you scared,"

"Yes but you like scary stuff like Rein right? So it's okay with me,"

"Okay, I guess,"

Ace and Fine walked through the forest and finally made it to the exit. Fine ran towards Shade, Rein, and Bright. Ace walked towards to Jade who was bright red.

"Why are you blushing?" Ace asked.

"I not blushing. What makes you think I'm blushing?" Jade said quickly. A little too quickly.

"You're bright red and you're burning up," Ace said calmly.

"Oh, fine. I'm blushing because *****," Jade said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: **

"You did what?" Ace shouted.

"Shhh... not so loud. I don't know what came over me I-I just did it without thinking I guess," Jade said.

"You're probably still in love with him," Ace said.

"I can't. I mean Fine and Shade loves each other so much," Jade said.

"Why won't you move on?"

"Why won't _you _move on? and why won't _you_ give up on Fine?"

"Because I like her,"

"Like her or love her?"

"I- I don't know,"

"That's how I feel,"

**~ Meanwhile ~**

Fine dragged Shade back to the forest where they could talk alone. Fine looked at Shade.

"What?" Shade asked.

"I-I..." Fine trailed off.

"You what?" Shade asked looking at Fine with gentle eyes.

"I saw you and Jade kissing," Fine finally said.

"She kissed me. She pulled me by the collar and kissed me," Shade said.

Fine smiled and said," Okay I was just making sure."

"Uh...Okay," Shade said and smiled.

"Let's get back before the teachers get worried,"

"Okay,"

**~ After 15 minutes ~**

"Okay everyone turn your lamps off!" the vice principal shouted.

The classes turned of their lamps. One by one shooting stars started shooting across the sky. The classes started whispering. Fine wrapped her arm around Shade's arm. Fine rested her head on Shade's shoulder and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Shade's POV: **

"What do you want?" I asked Ace.

"I heard, from Jade, that she kissed you. I also think that she is still in love with you," Ace said.

"I thought that she gave up when I rejected her,"

"Seem like she didn't..." Ace trailed off.

I stayed silent.

"Jade and Fine sure are alike. Oh right... did Fine tell you that she and I kissed?" Ace asked.

"N- What! You guys kissed?" I shouted.

"Well it was accidental," Ace said.

I looked at my watch and said,"Sorry but I got to go,"

Ace strugged and walked away.

I ran back home and opened the door. There sitting on my couch was my mother and Milky.

"Mother? Milky? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see you and Fine again. Mother wanted to see you and your neighbors," Milky said.

Mother got up and hugged me.

"Long time no see, Shade," she said.

It took me a while but I finally hugged my mother back. When we seperated I asked,"Mother, how have you been these past few days?"

"I have been great. Milky helped with my work along with my assistant and the medicine you sent me was really helpful,"

"Oni-sama? Can we go to Fine and Rein's house? I really want to eat sweets with Fine again," Milky asked.

"Okay, Milky," I said.

We walked to Fine and Rein's house. Milky ran up the steps and rung the doorbell.

**Fine's POV:**

Someone rung the doorbell.

"I'll get it," I shouted and walked to the door. I wonder who it is.

I opened the door and came face to face with...Milky! What is she doing here? Then I looked behind her and saw Shade and a woman who looks like Shade and Milky. She must be their mother. I stared in shock. I called my mother.

"Fine, who is it?" Mom asked.

"Shade, Milky and their mother?" I said.

"Ah... you came just in time for dinner. Come in," Mom said.

"Thank you," Milky said and took her mother's hand.

I walked towards Shade.

"What is Milky doing here?" I asked.

"They said they want to see me and Milky wanted to see you too," he said.

"Oh,"

We walked in and saw our parents greeting each.

"Fine. Rein. It is nice to meet you two," Shade and Milky's mother, Moon Maria said.

"It's nice to meet you too,"

I saw, from the corner of my eye, Milky nudge Shade and whispered something in his ear.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**Shade's POV:**

I looked at Milky.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Milky repeated.

"Can't you tell her?" I said.

"Why won't you tell her?"

"Fine, I'll tell her,"

I walked up to Fine and tapped her shoulder. She turned around.

"What?" she asked.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked.

"Sure,"

**Fine's POV:**

**~ After Their Conversation ~**

"Fine! Shade! Milky! It's time for dinner!" Mom shouted.

"Coming," I shouted back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Shade as we went to the dinner table.

"I didn't have the chance to besides I was busy with the you know," Shade said.

"We'll talk about this later,"

"Okay..."

I sat down between Rein and Milky. Mom placed the food on the table, of course there is a lot because well Milky and I eat a lot. Milky and I began having a contest and our parents began to chat.

**Milky's POV:**

While Fine and I were having a contest I noticed that Shade kept glancing at Fine and I noticed someone outside looking into Fine and Rein's house. Well it does not matter I just really want to win the contest, but usually Fine and I have a tie.

**~ After Dinner ~**

"What? We won't be having dessert tonight?" Fine shouted.

"Sorry, Fine. I forgot about the cake," Fine's mother said.

Mother laughed.

"Mother?" I asked.

"Oh sorry. She reminds me of you," Mother said.

I smiled. Then I remembered. I went to the living room and brought two boxes into the room.

"Milky? What's that?" Fine asked.

"Oh I comepletely forgot about that. This is for Fine and this is for Rein," Mother said.

Fine opened her box and their were famous pastries from our country. Her eyes started sparkling at once. I looked at Rein. She was holding the dress in front of her and it seems like she is in La-La Land. I smiled and looked at Oni-sama. I hope he would come back soon from his trip because there is someone who really does not want him to leave. Will he make the choice to leave or will he stay with his loved one. I can't wait to find out what Oni-sama's choice is going to be.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry that I've not been updating lately. I was really busy with other stuff (manga, writing new story, thinking of title for new story, etc.). Anyways... enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15:<strong>

**Ace's POV:**

I knocked on Jade's door.

"Go away!"

"Are you upset because Shade is going away?" I asked.

I opened the door.

"I said go away!" Jade shouted and threw a pillow at my face.

"What's your problem?" I shouted.

"I told you to leave me alone!"

I sighed and got to my feet. I opened the door and left the room. After I left I heard Jade let out a sob.

**~ A Week Later ~**

**Fine's POV:**

"We're late because you took to long to get ready, Rein!" I shouted.

"Sorry~!"

We ran out the door and ran to the train station, which is not far from here. Please don't leave yet. Please, please don't leave yet! Rein and I made it to the train station.

"Shade said he was leaving in that train!" I said, pointing to the train in the right.

Rein and I ran towards the train. Rein saw Bright and ran towards him. I stopped and saw that we made it just in time. I sighed and smiled.

I walked towards the group crowding around Shade. I tapped his shoulder. He turned around. When he turned around I hid behind Rein. He shrugged and went back to talking with his friends. I sneaked up on him and pounced **( I can't think of any other words )**. I hung onto him like a koala and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" I asked.

Shade stayed silent for and said," Fine,"

"Correct,"

I jumped off.

"So when are you going to come back?" I asked.

"Maybe 2 or 3 years. I'm not sure," he said.

The train whistled **(Is that how you put it I totally forgot)**. I smiled and said," I'll see you again Shade in another 2 or 3 years."

Shade smiled and stepped into the train.

**Shade's POV:**

I smiled back and stepped into the train.

The door began to close and I went to find a seat.

**~ Flashback ~**

_"I heard that you are going to be going to another country," _

_"So...?" I asked Ace. _

_"Aren't you afraid I'm going to steal Fine?" _

_"No," _

_"Why not?" _

_I gave him a evil look and smiled. _

_"Why don't you try?" _

**~ End of Flashback ~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: -End-**

**Fine's POV:**

**~ 2 years later ~**

Out of all things...

Why do I have a FANCLUB? I was never this popular before why am I popular now?

"FINE-SAMA!"

Uh-Oh!

"Hey! No running in the hallway!"

"Sorry!"

"Phew! I think I lost them," I said to myself.

"...Not,"

I let out a small scream. I looked around and see who had spoken. No one. Maybe it's my imagination. I got up.

"I found her!"

"Uhh... * biting cheeks * ... bye!" I shouted.

**~ After running for an 1 hour ~**

_pant... pant... pant_

I can't run anymore~!

"Are they gone yet?"

"...Nope," said a voice.

"Who's there?" I whispered.

No responce.

"My imagination again?"

"Nope," said the voice again.

I stayed silent this time.

"Stay still until they are gone..."

"Wha... Who are... you?"

"Shh..."

A hand reached out and covered my mouth.

I turned around and saw a pair of violet-blue eyes.

"... Shade?" I mumbled through his hand.

I saw a smile spread across his face. I pushed Shade's hand away and hugged him.

"Shade!"

* * *

><p><strong>If you are wondering what happened to Ace and Jade, they both had a happy ending. Jade got a boyfriend named Spade and Ace is Lily's boyfriend. <strong>

**Sorry the story ended so quickly.**


End file.
